Verdaderamente Alice
by Annie de Odair
Summary: FIC ADAPTADO A LA ACTUALIDAD / Pasaron seis años desde que Alice visitó Wonderland y ahora el Sombrerero tiene que buscarla porque nuevamente necesitan su ayuda. ¿Como la encontrará después de tanto tiempo y en un Londres del siglo XXI? "No tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Yo se quien eres. Los demás, siempre encontrarán cosas para herirte." / ONE-SHOT


Hola a todos. Después de casi seis años de ver esta película, publico un fic de esto. Cuando la vi por primera vez me quedé con las ganas de escribir algo, pero ni siquiera tenía cuenta en FanFiction!

Bueno, van unas **aclaraciones** , que son I **MPORTANTES LEERLAS**. Esto sería una **adaptación a la actualidad**. Es decir, está Alice en Londres no en el siglo XIX, si no en el **siglo XXI** , osea, ahora. Supongo que puedo pecar de localista, me refiero a que si voy a tratar a Alice como una joven en la actualidad es probable que mi escrito se vea sesgad con lo que yo conozco de la juventud en la actualidad, y la verdad es que no conozco mucho a los boliches bailables de Londres, así que me basé en mi propia experiencia. Siento si se ve demasiado ajeno a lo que realmente sucede allí. Espero que es guste. Saludos

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece. El cuento original es propiedad de Lewis Carroll y la película en la que me basé para el fic es la versión del 2010 de Tim Burton. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.

 **NOTA:** Fic sin segura revisión, prontamente volveré a corregir los errores que tenga.

* * *

 **Verdaderamente Alice**

Las zapatillas eran de color azul, su falda, ceñida a su cintura y de amplio vuelo en la mitad de los muslos brillaba con ese color celeste cielo al ritmo que ella bamboleaba el cuerpo. El top, un poco por arriba del ombligo, dejaba ver su estómago plano, mientras que hacía juego con sus zapatillas en el azul intenso que profesaban ambas prendas. Sus rulos rubios contrastaban su vestimenta monocolor, mientras que un mechón se adhería al celeste claro de su pollera con una tintura suave que le cubría desde la raíz hasta la punta.

Alice Kingsleigh bailaba sobre el bafle de música de un club nocturno, o como los jóvenes preferían llamarlo, antro, medio escondido en las calles de Londres. Ella se movía como si estuviera fuera de si, haciendo girar su falda para todos lados y moviendo los brazos y la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Muchos jóvenes la miraban obnubilados. Alice siempre fue una mujer deseable para todos los que frecuentaban ese lugar.

Ya tenía veinticinco años, y aún no había vuelto a Underland desde la última vez que lo visitó. No pensaba mucho en eso, ni lo mencionaba a nadie. Intentaba desesperadamente mantener una vida que se opusiera a lo que otros esperaran de ella para fastidiar a todos los que quisieron marcar su paso sin dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero en ese camino tampoco era feliz.

— ¡Eh Alice! — Gritó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Ella se dio la vuelta frunciendo el seño. Su amiga del alma, Magdalena la miraba con preocupación.

— Vamos, ¡Solo un rato más! — Exclamó ella.

— Sabes que estás a pocos pasos de embriagarte… — La reprendió.

— Lena, por favor, solo déjame en paz.

Su amiga la miró una última vez tristemente, y se alejó del bafle. Era amiga de Alice desde que esta se mudó a la ciudad hacía cuatro años. Lena era propietaria de ese bar nocturno, por lo que tenía a Alice todas las noches emborrachándose hace perder la conciencia. Eso siempre le preocupaba, no creía que fuera sano hacerlo todas las noches. Se acercó a la puerta suspirando, y salió para airearse un poco del humo que inundaba ese lugar. ¡Por fortuna Alice no fumaba! Ya tenía suficiente que su gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas.

Hacía un frió de los mil demonios, y ella tenía un vestido. Concentró su vista en el aliento cristalizado que salía de su boca hasta que un hombre se paró frente a ella. Lena se levantó inmediatamente mirándolo. No podía reconocerlo, nunca lo había visto, pero no estaba segura, porque llevaba maquillaje o algo así en el rostro y vestía extrañas combinaciones de trajes diferentes con múltiples colores y accesorios como de sastrería. Era demasiado excéntrico para Londres, pero podría pasar desapercibido en su boliche, ya que desde que había llegado Alice, lo convirtió en el refugio de las personas más extrañas de toda Inglaterra.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— Estoy buscando a Alice. — Murmuró él mirándola con sus ojos extraviados.

Si, ¿A quién más que Alice querría ver? Solo ella atraía a ese tipo de gente. Sonrió con simpatía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Quién le digo que la busca?

El hombre parecía debatir que decirle. ¿Por qué no le decía su nombre? No era tan difícil la pregunta.

— Solo el Sombrerero.

Ahora si que Lena frunció el seño extrañada. Le sonaba vagamente familiar la palabra "sombrerero" pero le parecía tan antigua que no lograba concebir de donde provenía ese recuerdo.

Volvió adentro para encontrarse a Alice besándose con un raro de esos que a ella le gustan. Muchos hombres estaban detrás de ella, pero si eras extraño, y decías cosas incoherentes, ella te daba una oportunidad, al menos por una noche. Si eras normal y estudiabas leyes en la Universidad de Londres, olvídalo, no tienes oportunidad con ella.

Lena giró los ojos y llegó hasta ella para arrancarla de los brazos de tipo con el que se besaba.

— ¿Qué haces? — Protestó ella frunciendo el seño.

— Lo siento, pero hay alguien que te busca afuera.

— Puede esperar.

— Se veía muy extraño, más de lo que suelen verse los tipos con los que te acuestas. Este parece… _loco._

— Muy linda toda tu historia Lena, pero ese hombre besaba realmente muy bien. —Exclamó haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a su amiga.

— Solo es un segundo, Alice, el pobre hombre está afuera muriéndose de frío.

— Bueno, bueno. — Refunfuño caminando hacia la puerta. — ¿Al menos te dijo el nombre? No quiero salir y encontrarme con un asesino en serie.

— Solamente dijo que "el Sombrerero"

Alice se congeló en el lugar sin dar un paso más. Lena no podía ver sus ojos pero ella los había abierto de par en par y su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Se volvió hacia ella un segundo después haciendo rebotar sus rulos en sus hombros y la miró seriamente. Lena nunca la había visto tan seria.

— Ya vuelvo, no salgas.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? — Preguntó alarmada.

— No es nada. — Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta en su rostro.

Cuando salió el frío helado de diciembre la azotó en el cuerpo, pero ella no se inmutó. El Sombrerero levantó la vista del suelo y la miró. _Era ella. ¡Era Alice!_

— Alice… — Susurró mirándola.

— So-so-sombrerero. — Tartamudeó ella. — ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frunció el seño. Ella parecía estar asombrada de vero, pero no feliz.

— Solo vine a buscarte. La Reina Blanca te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Alice lo miraba con expresión asustada y sorprendida. Llevaba seis años de su mundo sin verlo ni a él ni a nadie de Underland. Él no había cambiado en nada, pero ella si lo había hecho. Alice ya no era la muchacha de diecinueve años que visitó el mágico país de las maravillas hacía seis años. Ella ya no era la niña que hacía lo que todos querían. No. Alice era la muchacha que salía a bailar todas las noches, y aún así era la mejor estudiante de su carrera de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad, era la que se embriagaba hasta no reconocer a nadie y su amiga la tenía que llevar a su departamento. Era la mujer que vivía sola y manejaba sus propias finanzas, prescindiendo de un hombre y una familia "perfecta" moderna.

— Y-yo pensaba que vendría a buscarme McTwisp.

— ¿No te alegras de verme? — Preguntó decepcionado de la reacción de su amiga.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! — Exclamó acerándose hacia él. — No quise decir eso. Es solo que… no esperaba verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Wonderland.

— Lo has llamado Wonderland. — Dijo él en un susurró. — Desde que eras niña no lo llamabas así.

— Dicen que uno nunca deja de ser niño en su interior. — Murmuró ella en un hilo de voz, sonriendo con melancolía. Sin proponérselo pensó en su padre, otra persona que hacía mucho no se colaba entre sus pensamientos. — Ven, vamos adentro, hace mucho frío aquí.

Alice entró adelante del Sombrerero y se chocó de bruces con Lena que miraba por la rendija de la puerta.

— ¡Lena! — Gritó enojada. — ¿Me estabas espiando?

— Lo siento Alice, pero estaba preocupada, además te pusiste tan seria que yo…

— Olvídalo. — Sonrió acercando al Sombrerero hacia ellas. — Él es Tarrant Hightoop, un viejo amigo. — Lo presentó con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía haber recobrado parte de la vida que había perdido de apoco en los últimos años. — Y ella es mi mejor amiga, la dueña de este maravilloso lugar, Lena.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijo su amiga amigablemente.

— ¿Y qué es este lugar? — Preguntó intrigado.

— Wonderland. — Respondió Lena orgullosa de su bar. — El antro más exclusivo de todo Londres, o bueno, algo así.

— ¿Wonderland? — Volvió a preguntar Tarrant anonadado.

— Antiguamente se llamaba "Nigth Dreams" pero cuando conocí a Alice ella sugirió ese nombre y me gustó muchísimo más que el que teníamos antes.

— Era un asco. Nadie quiere vivir la noche de sus sueños, eso es muy común, ahora venir al país de las maravillas suena mucho más interesante.

Alice se sentó en la barra del bar y le gritó al camarero.

— Nick, trae tres a mi cuenta por favor. Ya sabes lo que quiero.

El barman le hizo una seña con la mano y ella volvió hacia él miándolo con admiración.

— Vaya, parece que hace mucho no se veían ¿No?

— Algo así. — Murmuró ella sin dejar de verlo.

— Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas más antes de poder relajarme y bailar como se debe, así que los dejo para que se pongan al día. Un placer conocerte Tarrant.

Lena se retiró hacia el fondo del bar y Alice la perdió de vista.

— Yo… lamento no haber vuelto antes. — Comentó ella desviando la mirada. — Pasaron bastantes cosas en mi vida en estos años que me impidió volver y yo pensaba que si necesitaban de mi McTwisp iba a aparecer para llevarme, pero al parecer tú viniste.

— Si, verás, McTwisp está cuidando a la Reina, y por eso me envió a mí.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Mirana? — Preguntó alarmada. Tarrant calló.

— Yo creo que es mejor que vayas al reino y te enteres allí que sucede.

— Oh, ¿Está sucediendo algo grave? ¿Es la gran cabezota de nuevo?

— No, no. Iracebeth murió hace dos años cuando Stayne la asesinó con un pedazo de vidrio que encontró en el desierto.

— ¿Cómo llegó un vidrio al desierto?

— No lo se, pero no me sorprendería que alguien lo haya acercado. Hubo gente que no estaba de acuerdo con la expulsión de la Reina Roja, y en cambio quería su muerte. De todas formas, no es importante. Stayne tampoco es el problema, él quedó recluido en una prisión en las afueras de Marmoreal.

— ¿Lo apresó la Reina Mirana?

— No. — Respondió serio. Sus ojos se volvieron de un color ambarino. — Yo lo hice.

El barman llegó con los tragos y Alice para distraer de la tensión a Tarrant le ofreció uno.

— No es te, pero… es rico.

Tarrant olió el contenido del baso y arrugó el seño, pero aún así bebió un sorbo para luego escupirlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué asco!

Alice de descostilló de risa mientras ella tomaba el trago de su vaso. El otro era para Lena, pero como se fue, se lo tomó ella también, y el de Tarrant, y mientras él la ponía al tanto de lo que había pasado en Underland en ese tiempo, ella tomaba más y más hasta que comenzó a sentirse estúpidamente mareada y tentada a decir idioteces.

— Oh Dios, Wonderland debe estar maravilloso… — Exclamó parándose de un salto de la banqueta y casi se cae. Se sujetó de la chaqueta de Tarrant quien la miraba sorprendido. — ¡Tengo tantas ganas de volver! — Chilló dando una vuelta sobre si misma riendo.

— Oh Alice… — Refunfuñó del otro lado de la pista Lena, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. — Te dije que no lo hicieras. Siempre me haces lo mismo.

Lena la cargó de un brazo girando los ojos.

— Lena, no seas tan gruñona…

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a cargarla? — Le preguntó gentilmente a Tarrant a lo que él no se negó.

Juntos la llevaron hasta la puerta del bar y Lena la recargó contra él para buscar el abrigo y las llaves del departamento de Alice además de las llaves de su auto. La cargaron hasta el asiento trasero del auto de Lena y Tarrant, aún sin saber que era esa cosa con ruedas, se subió con ella porque estaba más preocupado por Alice que impresionado por su mundo. Acostó su cabeza en su regazo y ella se acurrucó mientras se quedaba dormida.

— Lo siento Lena. — Murmuró antes de caer rendida al sueño. — Lo he hecho de nuevo.

Ella la miró sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor y volvió su vista al frente mientras arrancaba el auto. A Tarrant le llevó un momento acostumbrarse a que ese… artefacto se movía sobre el terreno. Le daba un poco de impresión.

— ¿Ella estará bien? — Preguntó preocupado.

— Por supuesto que si. — Respondió Lena sonriendo. — Ella hace estas cosas siempre, no tienes que preocuparte. Más que ponerse en un estado de tontera y mareo no pasará.

— ¿Tontera y mareo?

— ¿Nunca has bebido?

Tarrant pensó en el líquido espantoso que Alice le dio de probar y frunció el seño.

— ¿Eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un asco!

— Já, bueno, ella no piensa así, y le encanta tomarlo hasta que no sepa ni donde está. Así es el alcohol.

— Lo siento. — Volvió a murmurar Alice medio dormida.

— No pasa nada, linda. — Dijo Lena sonriendo, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la durmiente.

— Lo siento Tarrant, lo siento. — Susurraba angustiada.

Tarrant sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo círculos con el pulgar

— ¿Qué le pasó durante este tiempo?

— ¿Cuándo dejaste de verla? — Le preguntó ella para ubicarse en el tiempo de vida de Alice.

— Mmmm tenía diecinueve según me dijo.

— Yo la conocí dos años más tarde. Ella es de esas personas que no hablan de su vida anterior. Es decir, no habla de su pasado, ni nada. Se que se mudó desde un barrio residencial de personas con mucho dinero hacia la ciudad sola. Según me contó, su familia siempre esperó que ella fuera la hija modelo de la comunidad, que jugara al jockey, hablara de vestidos de alta costura, viajes carísimos, autos lujosos, en fin… querían que tuviera una vida acomodada. Y que fuera la esposa perfecta, que se casara con un hombre rico que le diera hijos "sanos" — Rió con sarcasmo al pronunciar esa palabra. — Para que ella pudiera ser la ama de casa y madre perfecta que no se mete en la economía ni los asuntos de los hombres. Si conoces a Alice, sabes que ella no es así, ella es un ser libre, y se mudó hacia la ciudad. Pero eso es lo único que contó sobre su vida antes. Ella es… un misterio. Estudia Administración de Empresas y es la mejor estudiante de la carrera, pronto la terminará y podrá hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, una de las más importantes de la ciudad. Estuvo trabajando como pasante durante un tiempo y se ve que realmente siente pasión por eso. Por las noches viene a Wonderland, mi bar, a despejarse. Cualquiera que la viera bailar prensaría que es un ser sin ataduras y libre, pero realmente dudo que ella sea feliz.

Tarrant se alarmó. La felicidad era algo importante, hasta para un loco.

— Es decir, viene, baila, se emborracha, se acuesta con alguien y parece que eso la hace feliz, pero hay un momento, hay un momento específico en el que me puedo dar cuenta de lo infeliz que es. — Murmuró Lena suspirando con tristeza. — Cuando se emborracha demasiado, ella siempre llora. No se si sabes el dicho ese "los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad". Ella siempre llora cuando toma demasiado alcohol. Y dice cosas…

— Es-espera… — Murmuró en sueños Alice. — Ll-llévame con la oruga… necesito decirle algo al Sombrerero Loco a-antes de volver a Un-Underland… — Alice se retorcía en el regazo de Tarrant. — Curiosesco y curiosesco.

— A eso me refería. Dice cosas extrañas como "Sonrisa sin gato", reinas de colores, animales que hablan, gemelos que pelena, tableros de ajedrez, espejos y madrigueras de conejos… cosas que no tienen sentido. — Comentó doblando a la izquierda en una intersección. — Y cuando se le pasa el efecto del alcohol y le pregunto que significan esas cosas, ella nunca me contesta. Siempre evita ese tema. Llegué a pensar que le puso esos extraños nombres a personas de su pasado de las que no quiere hablar. Pero viste… si uno no habla de algo que lo afecta, esto siempre encuentra otros caminos para salir. Alice es un misterio hasta para mí que soy su amiga. Es difícil entenderla, ella no parece de este mundo.

Lena se estacionó en la puerta de unos departamentos.

— Yo tengo que volver, no puedo dejar mi bar mucho tiempo, pero te ayudo a subirla a su departamento.

Ambos la subieron por el asesor, otro lugar que sorprendió a Tarrant y hasta mareó de forma insólita. Lena se despidió en la puerta de su departamento y Tattant la llevó al sofá, donde Alice se desplomó dormida.

— Hay Alice…. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

* * *

Alice abrió los ojos despacio. Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Oh Dios, se había emborrachado de nuevo. Vaya a saber que cosas estúpidas hizo anoche. Ni siquiera recuerda como llegó al departamento. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sofá. No había llegado ni a la cama.

— Oh diablos. — Murmuró asqueada al darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior y que tenía un horrible olor a cigarrillo y alcohol. Se quitó la top y la lanzó al suelo.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos y se cubrió con la manta que tenía encima. Eso era algo nuevo, Lena no solía taparla como reprimenda por haberse emborrachado la noche anterior. Sonrió recordando a su amiga.

Recordó vagamente haber soñado con el Sombrerero y una mueca de tristeza surcó su rostro. Mientras más soñaba con Wonderland más difícil se le hacía no extrañarlo ni pensar en él.

De repente una sombra apareció desde la otra habitación. Tarrant estaba frente a ella. Alice gritó asustada, y se cubrió con la manta.

— ¡Cielos! — Gritó abriendo los ojos y enfocando en su borrosa visión a Tarrant. — ¡¿Tarrant?! ¿Entonces no te soñé?

— Tu amiga tiene razón, ese líquido asqueroso te pone tonta. — Sonrió sentándose en sus pies.

— Por Dios, ¿Qué pasó?

— Te pusiste…

— ¿Ebria?

— Algo así dijo tu amiga.

Ella suspiró y se recostó nuevamente recuperada del susto.

— Alice, tenemos que ir a Underland cuento antes.

— Lo se. — Respondió con una mueca de tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó preocupado al verla así. Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó de sus ojos, lágrima que fue rápidamente atrapada por el pulgar de Tarrant. — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

— Yo… — Dijo ahogándose en un sollozo. Buscó a tiendas una remera y se la puso antes de acercarse a él sin las mantas, y lo abrazó. — Yo extrañaba mucho Wonderlad. — Lanzó en un graznido y se puso a llorar.

Tarrant le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

— Es solo que… ¡este lugar me hace tan infeliz!

— Entonces volvamos a Underland. Sabes que puedes quedarte ahí si quieres.

— Lo se, pero… no puedo desaparecer cuando estoy por probarle a todos que puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre y no estoy destinada a ser solo una mujer de plástico perfecta que cuide a sus hijos y vaya a la peluquería todas las semanas como todas las mujeres.

— Alice… — Susurró él cerca de su oído y ella lo miró. — No tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Yo se quien eres, y la gente de tu mudo, la que te quiere, como Lena también lo sabe. Los demás… bueno, siempre encontrarán cosas para herirte.

Ella lo miró asombrada, llena de esperanza y amor, nunca había visto su triste realidad así. Sonrió abrazándolo más fuerte.

— Por favor, dime lo que quiere la Reina de mí. — Le imploró.

— Bueno… — Titubó él. — La verdad…

— Tarrant, solo dímelo.

— Mirana está enferma y todo Underland espera que ella elija a su sucesora.

Alice abrió los ojos impresionada.

— ¿No se supone que la familia real sucede a los Reyes?

— ¿Qué? No, eso es absurdo. — Exclamó él haciendo sonreír a Alice. — En Underland la Reina elije a quien quiere que lo suceda y ella… bueno… quiere que seas tu.

— ¡¿Yo?! — Preguntó incorporándose de golpe, desenterrando la cabeza del pecho de Tarrant. — ¿Yo? ¿Reina de Wonderlad?

— Alice, serás la mejor reina de todas. Tienes que venir antes de que…

— ¿Mirana morirá?

— Ella pasará a otra vida. — Murmuró Tarrant. — Como Absolem, sabes que en Wonderland el tiempo no pasa como lo hace en tu mundo, así que allí las personas no mueren, solo mutan y cambian a otros mundos.

— Tiene sentido. — Susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban de un verde increíblemente claro esa mañana. — Pero… no se si puedo irme para siempre.

Tarrant escondió sus ojos de ella y miró hacia un lado visiblemente triste.

— Lo entiendo. Tu siempre puede decir que no, después de todo, nadie manda a Alice, ella hace lo que quiere. — Sonrió. Ella le acarició su mejilla con una mano y lo miró dulcemente.

— En Wonderland nadie me presiona para ser algo que no soy. Me encanta ese lugar, me encanta ver a mis amigos, me encanta saber que ahí todo es diversión día y noche, pero yo… Dios, no lo se.

Tarrant se paró y se quedó mirando por la venta. Estaban en el décimo piso y miraba hacia la ciudad que se extendía a lo largo de todo el paisaje.

— ¿Por qué te mandaron a ti? — Preguntó ella acercándose a su lado.

Él volvió a verla indeciso de su respuesta y frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que no me estás contando…

Ella lo conocía tan bien… encajaba a la perfección en ese huequito que ella misma había hecho en su corazón. Tarrant la miró sonriendo de lado.

— Por qué yo tenía algo más que decirte.

— ¿Qué más? — Preguntó ella acercándose un poco más hacia él intrigada.

— Bueno yo… cuando eras chiquita eran tan adorable y preciosa que era obvio que te convertirías en una joven hermosa y, ahora, que estás más grande, eres… tienes esa forma de ser… esa muchosidad…

— ¡Sombrerero! — Rió ella poniéndole un alto a su monólogo que lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

— Estoy bien. — Respondió con la voz estreñida.

— Solo dilo. — Murmuró ella abrazándolo y acostando su cabeza en su cuerpo.

— Es solo que… Mirana me envió a decirte lo que pasa en Wonderland porque sabía que yo tenía que decirte algo más.

— ¿Qué más?

— Que estoy enamorado de ti, Alice Kingleigh.

Alice se quedó muda. Los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca emulando una "o". Se alejó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Tú me amas?

Tarrant escondió sus ojos de los de ella y asintió con la cabeza. Alice sonrió con ternura, y le acarició la mejilla. Este gesto hizo que él se volviera inmediatamente hacia ella, para encontrarse a sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

— Voy a besar al sombrerero loco, ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Tarrant sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura tirando de ella más cerca, si cabía.

— Me temo que sí. Estás completamente loca. Pero te diré un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están.

Y con esto, ella cerró la distancia que separaba a sus labios y lo besó. Su boca era increíblemente suave y tierna, la recorría mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Alice sonrió en el medio y luego se retiró para verlo de frente. Se despegó de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia su laptop, pero después la descartó y eligió el papel y una lapicera. Se tomó su tiempo y escribió largas cartas detalladas mientras Tarrant la miraba, con ojos de enamorado desde la ventana. Alice cerró los sobres y derramó una lágrima cuando supo que no vería nunca más a algunas personas. Se dirigió hacia Tarrant y lo miró seria. Con lágrimas derramándole por lo ojos.

— Voy a extrañarlos mucho Tarrant. Me van a hacer falta en mi mundo.

Él se alarmó y decepcionó al comprobar que Alice no tenía intenciones de volver con él a Underland. Ella lo abrazó y luego lo miró profundamente.

— Tengo que entregarles estas cartas a algunas personas y después nos vamos.

Tarrant la miró anonadado y sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Así que vienes conmigo? Como dijiste "Me van a hacer falta en mi mundo"

— Wonderland es mi mundo. — Sonrió ella besándolo en puntas de pie.

Él la observó obnubilado. Ella era Alice hoy más que nunca. Es cierto, ya no era esa muchachita insegura que ni siquiera sabía si era o no la Alice correcta, esta vez ella lo sabía. Esta vez era verdaderamente Alice.

* * *

Alice estaba a metro de una madriguera de conejo por la que entraría con Tarrant a su verdadero mundo. Miró una última vez el cielo gris de Lodres y suspiró.

— Adiós Lena, Margaret, mamá… gracias por todo.

Y antes de zambullirse dentro del gran agujero miró a Tarrant que le otorgaba una sonrisita pequeña. Se acercó a besarlo una vez más y juntó su frente con la de él.

— Volvamos. — Murmuró contra sus labios. — Volvamos a Wonderland.


End file.
